pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
PJ Masks Wiki
You are on the home page of the PJ Masks Wiki, a wiki for the French picture book series Les Pyjamasques, which started on March 29, 2007, and the Canadian-animated Disney Junior series PJ Masks, which premiered on September 18, 2015! The book series focuses on a trio known as Les Pyjamasques who have magical altered pajamas that allows them to play in the night while fighting villains such as Roméo Mécano and Apophis who try to disturb Tarabiscoville, while the TV series focuses on another trio known as the PJ Masks who have super-powered pajamas to help them save the night (and day) from being ruined by villains such as Romeo and Luna Girl. The books and the show also teaches morals on how to be a better person! This wiki, founded on September 19, 2015, features all kinds of information about PJ Masks characters, episodes, vehicles, locations and more! To begin, click on any link on this page or "Random Page" in the navigation bar to get a surprise! Please look at our guidelines before editing or commenting. L'école des Pyjamasques Book Cover.jpg|L'école des Pyjamasques|link=Les Pyjamasques et le cadeau de Sorceline|linktext=Check out one of the newest picture books! (1/2) Les Pyjamasques et la momie d’Apophis, Tome I Front Cover.jpg|Les Pyjamasques et la momie d’Apophis, Tome I|link=Les Pyjamasques et la momie d’Apophis, Tome I|linktext=Check out one of the newest picture books! (2/2) Les Pyjamasques et le Grogarou Cover.jpg|Les Pyjamasques et le Grogarou|link=Les Pyjamasques et le Grogarou|linktext=Check out the very first book! La légende des Pyjamasques Front Cover.jpg|La légende des Pyjamasques|link=La légende des Pyjamasques|linktext=A origin book of Les Pyjamasques! ---- Easter Wolfies title card.jpg|Easter Wolfies|link=Easter Wolfies|linktext=Check out one of the newest episodes! (1/2) Luna and the Wolfies title card.jpg|The Dragon Gong|link=The Dragon Gong|linktext=Check out one of the newest episodes! (2/2) Blame it on the Train Owlette Card.png|Blame/Train, Owlette|link=Blame it on the Train, Owlette|linktext=Check out the very first episode! Romeocoaster Title Card.png|Romeocoaster|link=Romeocoaster|linktext=A roller coaster of an episode! ---- Pyjamasques_Book_24_02.jpg|Yoyo|link=Yoyo|linktext=Meet Yoyo, a kid in a cat-costume with lightning speed! Dance_Party_15.png|Catboy|link=Catboy|linktext=Meet Catboy, a counterpart of Yoyo who is the PJ Masks team leader! Bibou.jpg|Bibou|link=Bibou|linktext=Meet Bibou, the high flyer! Dance_Party_10.png|Owlette|link=Owlette|linktext=Meet Owlette, a counterpart of Bibou! Gluglu.jpg|Gluglu|link=Gluglu|linktext=Meet Gluglu, the lizard-like kid with sticky powers! Dance_Party_13.png|Gekko|link=Gekko|linktext=Meet Gekko, a counterpart of Gluglu! Roméo_Mécano.jpg|Roméo Mécano|link=Roméo Mécano|linktext=Meet Roméo Mécano, the main villain who is plotting to sabotage Tarabiscoville's school! Bravery_05.png|Romeo|link=Romeo|linktext=Meet Romeo, a counterpart of Roméo Mécano with a big brain and a bigger desire to take over the world! }} - Video= }} |caption = Recurring villain in PJ Masks}} Night Ninja is one of the three major villains in the series. A Splat-Sticking, back-flipping Ninja who wants to show everyone that he’s the best at everything! Even his team of Ninjalinos must make sure they step in line and let him lead the way on a mission to take the greatest assets of the city - like the PJ Masks HQ! Night Ninja wears a fully-covered navy blue ninja costume with nighttime-like stars on it. He has blue eyes. (Read more here...) ---- Since Night Ninja earned his spot on the featured characters section in January 2018, every character from PJ Masks has had a month on our featured characters section. As new characters are expected to debut in Season 2, the featured character voting poll will be temporarily put on hold until Season 2 premieres. We apologize for the inconvenience! In the meantime, you can request next month's featured image to SirBlaze on his message wall. }} To see more characters, click here. }} }} This wiki is a fan-oriented website for archival and educational purposes only. PJ Masks belongs to Entertainment One, Frog Box, TeamTO & Disney. }} Category:Browse